shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 4
Series 4 of Shopkins began airing on 3rd February 2019 in the UK and on 17th February 2019 in the US. Production Development Series 4, alongside Shopkins: Wild marks the third major reboot of the franchise, following the introduction of the Shop Team in the first series and the show switching over to full CGI in Shopkins: Chef Club. Both productions were the result of the market research Moose Toys conducted with audiences around the globe. It was about how Moose Toys could keep Shopkins relevant in a competitive market, as well as reversing declining toy sales. The one suggestion Moose Toys was intrigued with came from a child declaring that "Jessicake is a Shoppie but she never really goes anywhere." This evolved into Jessicake travelling around Pawville and learning about different cultures. The episodes retained their eleven minute-long runtime but were now broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos, or segments of Jessicake talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Additionally, all episodes have a fantasy sequence and six of the seventeen development goals Moose Toys chose from the United Nations are featured. Among many other changes, Bubbleisha and Strawberry Kiss were removed from the Shop Team to make room for Rainbow Kate and Buncho Bananas in order to move the gender ratio among the main cast to a 50/50 split between male and female characters, with an episode focused on addressing their removal. Lippy Lips was also quietly dropped from the Shop Team for the same reason, and the narrator was replaced with Jessicake in a first-person perspective. Despite this, Mark Moraghan has said that she will still work on the series. In Fireworks in the Sky, he voiced an old coach named Dexter who was converted into a school classroom. He also now portrays a character in live-action segments named Mr. Evans, replacing the late Ben Forster's role as Mr. Perkins a year after Forster died on 2nd January 2017 after following a battle with cancer. Series 4 is set after Shopkins: Wild. The series is split into two halves: one half with Jessicake and the gang travelling around Pawville, and one half taking place in Shopville. Episodes Songs *Shopkin Roll Call (newly updated) *Wild Adventures! (Theme Song) *The Journey Never Ends *All the Girls Around the World *The Shop Team *Let's Dream Characters Cast Trivia *This series marks the first of several things: **The first series to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. **Tayler Tee's first speaking role in the TV series (not counting Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures!). **The first series since the first series to introduce more than one Shopkin. **The first series to feature the newly updated Shopkin Roll Call. **The first series since the first series dubbed in Danish, Finnish, Swedish and Norwegian. **The first series to feature Jessicake as the narrator. ***Because of this, this is also the first series since the first series to have a different narrator in both the UK and US dubs, as well as the first since said series to not feature Mark Moraghan as the narrator. **The first series to feature the new Shop Team - Jessicake, Cheeky Chocolate, Donatina, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Rainbow Kate and Buncho Bananas. **The first series where Chico Pyramid appears, but does not speak, as well as the first series in which where Rainbow Bite does not appear with the narrow gauge Shopkins. **The first series in which Lynn Flight Meal appears, but without Captain Zoom. **The first series in which Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Choc N' Chip respectively, since Kate Murphy's departure from the series. **The first series since the first series to have seven-minute-long story segments. **The first series since the second series where Maron station does not appear. **Britney Bag's first appearance since Shopkins: World Vacation and his first full appearance and speaking role in an episode. **Yvonne Scone, Crown Jules, Macy Macaron, Pinkie Cola, Tayler Tee, Rainbow Kate, Summer Peaches, English Rose and Zeo Zoom's first appearances in an episode. **Crown Jules, Macy Macaron, English Rose and Zoe Zoom's first speaking roles in the franchise. **Pam Cake's first appearance in full CGI. **Airport Sheds' first appearance in full CGI. **The first time the Aquarium Trucks appear in the CGI Series, as well as their first appearance in the series overall. **The first series to feature Learn with Jessicake segments at the end of every episode. **The first series to have episodes written by Michael White and Tim Bain. It is also the first series to have episodes written by Becky Overton since the first series. **The first series not to receive any DVD releases in the United States. **The first series to use a fantasy sequence in every episode. **The first series in which Kylie Cone and Wally Water do not appear since their introductions. **The first, and currently only series in the television series to date, in which Becky Birthday Cake does not appear, possibly due to her and Lil' Blaze being remodelled for this series' successor. *This is the only series for a few things: **The only series to date in which Shady and Penny Purse appear, but do not speak since their introductions. **The only series to date in which Betty Bouquet, Lippy, Cherie Tomatoe and Max Saxophone do not appear since their debuts. However, Betty Bouquet, Cherie Tomatoe and Max Saxophone appear in four Music Videos. **The only series to date in which Pirouetta, Skyanna, Lil' Blaze, Celeste Zest Cake, Choc, Chip and Farmer Finney do not appear since their returns in Shopkins: World Vacation, the second series and The Fabled Lost Shopkins. However, Pirouetta's ballet shoes do appear in Jessicake's fantasy scene in Fireworks in the Sky. **The only series in CGI where Uncle Eggward does not appear with the narrow gauge Shopkins. **The only series to date where Ffarquhar, Pirouetta's Field, Dryaw, Dryaw Airfield and Dryaw FC do not appear since their returns in the first series, The Adventure Begins, the second series, Shopkins: Chef Club and the previous series. **The only series to date since they joined the voice cast in Shopkins: Chef Club not to have Abby Trott and Miranda Raison as part of the cast. It is also the only series to date since he joined the voice cast in the second series not to have Doug Erholtz as part of the cast. **The only series where the beginning of the ending sequence does not have any music. **The only series where the director's credit is shown after the episode title and writer's credit. In the next series, all three would be shown together. **The only series in which since gaining a face where Popsi Cool appears, but does not speak. *This is the final series of a couple of things: **The last series in which the remaining original members of the Shop Team - as well as Lil' Blaze and Becky Birthday Cake - do not have added details, which they gain in the next series. **The last series to have Lee Pressman on the writing team. **The last series to have Micaela Winter as a producer. **The last series where Jessicake appears physically in all the episodes. **The last series to have episodes written by Andrew Brenner before leaving his position as head writer. *Two days before the UK broadcast on Sunday 3rd February 2019, A Present for Pupkin Cake, Apple Blossom and the Tiara, Babysitting The Twins and Peppa-Mint's Lottery Ticket was first shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London. *Doug Erholtz, Kate Murphy and Rob Rackstraw return to the voice cast. *Tara Sands, Debi Derryberry, Genevieve McCarthy, Leslie Swan, Brianna Knickerbocker, Jass Patel, Jessica Hann, Charlie Barnard, Mia Hope Gaywood, Holly Hazelton, Innis Robertson-Pinnell and Damon Denton-Snape join the voice cast. *This series introduced a new sequence used at least once in almost every episode, featuring a Shopkin backing up to the selected rolling stock and a close-up of their couplings being hooked, followed by a close-up of their whistle being blown (horns for diesels and a bell if they have one) before the start of the main plot. *Davey Moore wrote the most episodes in the total of nine episodes written, whilst Andrew Brenner and Michael White wrote only two episodes, making both write only two episodes each this series. *The mist surrounding the frame in the fantasy sequences is very similar to classic cartoon thought bubbles. Depending on who is having the fantasy, it is white for steam Shopkins (and rolling stock) and black for diesels. *Kooky Cookie is the only current Shop Team member to not get a starring role in this series. *Apart from Jessicake reading the titles aloud and talking directly to the audience before and after the stories, Apple Blossom and the Tiara, Babysitting The Twins and Going Bananas! are the only episodes this series to not feature narration. *Many episodes from this series have been released in audio format on Amazon's US website and on Spotify. An unknown narrator explains what is happening during some scenes of each episode. The only episodes that have yet to have audio versions released are Apple Blossom and the Tiara, Sara Sushi's Backstory, Kooky Cookie and the Tomato, Cheeky Chocolate and the Overflowing Toilet, Two Scarlettas Are Better Than One and Peppa-Mint's Lottery Ticket. Category:Series